1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image sensor unit, an image reading apparatus, and a paper sheet distinguishing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an image reading apparatus including an image sensor unit is used to read an image. An image sensor unit disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes light emitting units each arranged to face incident surfaces in a longitudinal direction of a plurality of light guides. Each light emitting unit includes an LED chip arranged to face the incident surface and a plurality of lead wires connected to a plate by soldering or the like.    Patent Document 1    Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-198106
To assemble the image sensor unit of the above-mentioned Patent Document 1, the lead wires need to be soldered after inserting the lead wires into vies formed on the plate, for each light emitting unit, Therefore, the number of light emitting units arranged to face the incident surfaces of the light guides increases with an increase in the number of light guides. Therefore, there is a problem that the number of processes for the insertion into the vias increases, and the work is troublesome. Furthermore, to insert the lead wires of a plurality of light emitting units into a plurality of vias of the plate, the lead wires of the plurality of light emitting units need to be aligned with the vias of the plate, and the work is troublesome.